This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Kate Marley, Erin Wilson, and Andrea Holmes are the INBRE faculty associates fully participating with supply, equipment, salary and travel funds. INBRE funds have been used to continue employment for Mark Wilson for research support in chemistry and biology. Three publications co-authored by INBRE faculty associates and INBRE scholars have been accepted. One grant proposal by Andrea Holmes was prepared and submitted to the NSF (RII-EPSCoR). ). One grant proposal by Erin Wilson was prepared and submitted to Research Corporation (Cottrell College Science Award). Kate Marley served on several internal peer review committees, and Andrea Holmes served on 3 external review committees (journals) and an NSF review panel for chemistry life sciences. The INBRE program had a tremendous impact on campus with respect to creating a research intensive environment for undergraduate science students. The program was tightly integrated with the teaching of chemistry and biology to liberal arts undergraduates at Doane College. Several curriculum changes occurred in biology and chemistry to ensure that students begin a competitive program and a series of mentored research experiences in their sophomore or junior year. Students are exposed early to experimental design, literature search methods, scientific writing, data keeping, and ethical perspectives. Most of the students present their research results at the campus research fair and at conferences such as the annual meeting of the Nebraska Academy of Sciences and regional and national meetings.